


Caught

by MaxWrite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Telepathy, Twincest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-21
Updated: 2005-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxWrite/pseuds/MaxWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Snape is giving Fred and George detention, but when he steps out for a minute, he returns to find them enjoying themselves entirely too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

Ten minutes. He was supposed to have been gone ten minutes. That was what Professor Severus Snape had told the two students he had in detention with him at the moment. He’d been lying, of course. He only planned on being gone for two or three minutes, but this innocent little lie had proved itself time and time again; it was an excellent way of catching students doing things they shouldn’t be. And excellent way to get to dole out more punishments.

Snape approached his dungeon classroom, stepping as silently as possible. When he reached the door, he peered inside, barely breathing.

The twins didn’t seem to up to anything for a change, but Snape still got the distinct impression that he’d just stumbled upon something interesting. They were only staring at each other, but there was nearly nothing brotherly about this stare.

Snape was aware that identical twins often shared a bond stronger than any other, and in all his years of teaching, he’d never come across a twin-bond stronger than that of Fred and George Weasley. But the connection he was witnessing between them now was new to him. He’d never seen them like this.

Their eyes were locked, and Snape could almost see a stream of energy connecting their gaze. If he squinted and looked off to the side a little bit, it was just visible in his periphery, deep electric purple, glowing and pulsing.

_A psychic bond?_ he thought. _A_ telepathic _bond._

Yes, they were communicating telepathically. That much was evident in their facial expressions; each one would smile or raise his eyebrows intermittently. They were definitely having a silent conversation.

Then George slid his chair closer to Fred’s. Snape knew what was coming. The hidden nature of the twins’ relationship had become obvious to him as soon as he’d seen them sitting there together. And his suspicions were confirmed as they leaned towards each other, closed their eyes, opened their mouths and began to kiss, slowly and deeply.

Snape’s breath caught in his throat. He wasn’t appalled; quite the contrary, in fact. And he wasn’t surprised; nearly nothing shocked him anymore. But his reaction was one that annoyed him to no end.

He often found himself in awe of the delicate beauty of the craft he taught to his students, found himself relishing in its intricacies and subtleties. And that was fine. That was Potions. That was different.

But this was two human beings, his least favourite species on the planet. There weren’t many humans he liked, and even fewer he considered beautiful. And up till now, not one of the Weasley clan had managed to turn his head in any way, other than by pissing him off. But as he stood there watching the twins sharing their mouths with one another, he found that he was struck by their beauty. Struck by _Weasley_ beauty.

_Disgusting,_ he thought.

Now, instead of making him want to swat them with the back of his hand, their bright red hair and smattering of freckles seemed almost charming.

Snape hated being charmed.

Then something dawned on him; the twins weren’t being mischievous at the moment. They weren’t rigging or planting or plotting anything. They weren’t chattering away, like hyperactive gerbils, finishing each other’s sentences, as though there’d only been one brain to spare for the both of them. They were wrapped up in each other, showing intense, yet somehow innocent passion towards each other, and were quite obviously in love. They had slowed down, were taking their time. Their love, Snape realized, was making them almost tolerable.

And quite desirable at that.

How was he to get in on this, and still maintain some kind of distance? Snape was nothing if not cool and aloof. He wasn’t about to let these two know that something had touched him, that their love had touched him.

_Ye gods,_ he thought with a shiver. _That won’t do at all._

The twins enthusiasm for each other increased as the seconds ticked by, and soon, all the wonderful slowness, the almost enchanting loveliness of their little make-out session had dissipated, replaced with full-on, clawing need. Nothing wrong with full-on, clawing need. Not when done properly.

They were not doing it properly.

Snape was unwilling to give up what he’d just witnessed, unwilling to allow these two imbeciles to ruin the perfect image that they, themselves, had planted in his head. Uh-uh. No way. They required guidance, he told himself. He demanded perfection and meticulousness in everything. Sloppy snogging was not going to happen in his dungeon. Not on his watch.

He announced his return with the clearing of his throat. The twins’ identical faces snapped around to look at him. Their collective shock was priceless, and Snape couldn’t help but smirk just a little.

“Oh, shite,” Fred mumbled.

“Language, Mr. Weasley,” Snape said, entering the room and walking toward them. “May I ask what the two of you were doing – Oh, wait. Allow me to venture a guess; you’ve taken it upon yourselves to keep alive a much-loved Weasley family tradition by buggering each other. Tell me, are your parents siblings as well, or simply first cousins?”

A hot, angry flush crept up Fred’s neck and engulfed his face.

“All right, you caught us,” George said before Fred could open his mouth and get them into even more trouble. “You’re not going to tell anybody, are you?”

Snape smirked again. He pulled his wand out of his cloak, and for a second Fred and George thought he was going to jinx them. He didn’t of course. With a flick of his wand, Snape lit all the torches, flooding the dim room with warm light.

“You’re doing it all wrong,” he said as he turned his back on them and went to close the classroom door.

“Um… sorry?” Fred asked.

After shutting and locking the door, Snape flicked his wand again and whispered, _“Silencio.”_ He then turned back, glided past the twins, his cloak flowing behind him, and went to his desk.

_“Evanesco,”_ he said with another flick. Everything on his desk vanished.

Fred and George turned to each other.

“What the bloody hell is he on about?” Fred whispered.

“Dunno,” answered George.

“He locked that door, didn’t he?”

“Yes, I did, Mr. Weasley,” Snape said, turning back to them. “We wouldn’t want anyone walking in on us, would we? Now then, I observed you from the doorway as you were engaging in your… chosen activity, and I couldn’t help but notice how absolutely _atrocious_ your kissing technique is. I thought you’d do well with a little… instruction.”

“From you?” Fred asked.

“Are you mad?” said George.

Snape didn’t answer. He turned back to his desk, waved his wand and transfigured the desk into a bed. He turned back to the twins.

“Kiss,” he ordered.

George turned to Fred.

“He’s lost it,” he said. Fred nodded.

“I said… _kiss._ You had no trouble a minute ago.”

“Yeah, well,” Fred said. “A minute ago, we didn’t have some great, greasy vampire bat gaping at us.”

“Humph. Is that old vampire rumour still floating about?”

“Yes,” the twins answered together.

“Just as well, I suppose. Wouldn’t want the students becoming too… comfortable around me, would we?”

“I wouldn’t worry, if I were you,” George muttered.

“In any case, I _was_ watching, Mr. Weasley. You simply weren’t aware. Now, we can do this the easy way, and the two of you can have a little fun in the process, and I’d, shall we say, forget about the rest of your detentions. Or, if you prefer, I could simply give you an extra month’s worth of detentions.” He smiled evilly. “With me.”

“A _month?”_ the twins exclaimed in unison.

“It’s your choice,” Snape shrugged, examining his nails. “I could go either way, really.”

“So,” said Fred, “if we do what you say here tonight, we don’t have to do the rest of our detentions with you?”

“Correct. Not quite as slow as I thought you to be, are you?”

The twins looked at each other, and Snape could tell they were communicating telepathically again. They seemed to have come to a decision, because once again, they moved toward each other for another kiss. And Snape was not impressed.

“I am not asking you to put on a show,” he said. They looked up at him.

“Coulda fooled us,” said George.

“Yeah, seems to us like a show’s exactly what you’re after,” said Fred.

Snape sighed. “Stupid boys. _Passion,_ not pornography. Like before I entered the room, like before you started slobbering all over each other like a pair of Saint bloody Bernards! If you’re in love, then show it!”

“What? Who says we’re in love?” Fred challenged.

“Yeah, that’s ridiculous,” added George.

“As ridiculous as the two of you being lovers? Which you are, I assume. This isn’t the first time you’ve tasted each other, is it?”

The twins had no reply to this.

“Kiss,” Snape demanded firmly. “And I want to _see_ what you feel.”

After watching for another few seconds, Snape rolled his eyes and interrupted them again.

“Come here, George.”

“What’re you gonna do to him?” Fred asked.

“Come… here.”

Swallowing hard, George stood up. Fred watched nervously as he made his way over to Snape.

“Bend over,” Snape ordered.

When George hesitated, Snape took hold of his shoulders and forced him to bend over the bed.

“Hey!” Fred said, standing up. “If you hurt him, I swear I’ll…”

The resounding _thwack_ stopped Fred in mid-sentence. Snape had smacked George’s bottom with his wand. George gasped, but wasn’t protesting.

_Thwack!_ Another hit to George’s backside, and then another and another.

“Get up,” Snape said. George straightened up, stared up at him with wide eyes.

“Come over to your brother, Fred.”

Fred, who looked even more shocked than George, went to George’s side. They clutched at each other’s hands, gaping at Snape nervously.

Watching them standing there, holding onto each other, identical faces frozen in surprise, sparkling pale blue eyes round as saucers, Snape was once again struck by their beauty. He’d always found freckles repugnant. He wasn’t so sure about that anymore.

“Now,” he said. “Kiss _properly._ Show me your emotions.”

The twins turned to each other, and once again communicated things Snape couldn’t hear. Judging by the looks on their sweet faces, Fred was expressing concern for George’s well-being, and George was assuring him that he was okay.

Receiving/witnessing the spanking seemed exactly what they’d needed, for when they kissed again, it was as if Snape wasn’t even there. They became one with each other again.

“Very good, boys,” Snape said in a low voice. “Very nice.”

Snape moved away from them, took a seat in a student’s chair a few feet away.

“Take your clothes off,” he ordered.

The twins stopped kissing and glanced over at Snape then back at each other.

“What are you saying?” Snape asked.

“What?” the twins asked together.

“You can communicate telepathically. Don’t deny it. There are a select few of us who are able to see the energy that connects those who are telepathically linked. I can see yours if I look properly… What were you saying just now?”

“If we wanted you to know…” said Fred.

“… we’d say it out loud, wouldn’t we?” said George.

Snape raised an eyebrow. “Very well.”

He raised his wand and gave it a violent flick in the twins’ direction. All the twins’ clothing was ripped from their bodies.

Snape looked them both up and down, trying to keep the appraising look off his face, and searching for differences between the twins. From what he could see so far, there were none. They were identical down to the last freckle.

Snape nodded. “Impressive,” he said.

Fred and George fell into each other’s arms, George hiding his face in Fred’s neck, Fred glaring at Snape with intense hatred.

“We could’ve done that ourselves,” Fred growled.

“Shut up, Mr. Weasley,” Snape replied in a maddeningly calm voice. “Now, I believe you were kissing.”

George raised his head and looked at Fred, who gazed back. Fred brought both his hands up to cup George’s face, and they began kissing again.

“Very nice,” Snape said. “Let it escalate slowly. _Slowly._ No need to rush. That’s it - _Fred!_ ” he snapped suddenly. “You are not trying to lick him clean! _Control – your – tongue!”_

Fred stopped and looked at the ceiling, trying to find the strength to keep his temper in check.

“Something to say?” Snape asked, his voice now back to its usual monotone.

“You know,” Fred began, the effort of restraining his anger apparent in his voice. “George here has never complained about my _technique.”_

“Well,” Snape said. “George isn’t the one doling out punishments, is he? Come here, Fred.”

Fred rolled his eyes. “Why?”

Snape didn’t answer. He simply gave Fred a look that said he wasn’t joking around. Deciding it might be best to obey, seeing as he was naked and wandless, Fred approached him, arms folded, expression defiant.

Snape sat back, uncrossed his legs.

“Lie down,” he said. “Across my legs, on your stomach. Now.”

“You’ve gotta be joking.”

In the moment they spent staring at each other in silence, Fred got the impression Snape was an animal waiting to pounce, and he, himself, was the prey. He did not like that feeling. So, again, deciding he should do as he was told, he leaned over and laid himself across Snape’s lap.

Snape gazed down at Fred’s perfect, round, freckled bottom, and had to swallow to keep from drooling.

Fred rolled his eyes and said, “This is ridicu - _Ahh! Ow!”_

Snape had raised his wand, and brought it down hard on the taut, yet supple skin. A slight smile played across Snape’s lips as Fred cried out. He whacked Fred again and again, a little harder each time, and Fred was unable to keep quiet. His yelps and grunts filled Snape’s dungeon classroom.

George watched, a little terrified, a little intrigued. He felt his already rock hard erection twitch a little. He covered it in embarrassment.

With one final whack, Snape stopped.

“Get off me,” he ordered. Fred scrambled to his feet and back to his brother, his bottom glowing pink and pulsing with soreness.

“You’re sixteen now, are you not?” Snape asked. The twins nodded.

“Humph,” Snape said, eyeing their bodies again. Then he looked up at Fred and said, “Suck his cock. On the bed, both of you.”

Thoroughly cowed, both boys moved back and settled on the bed.

“Carry on,” Snape said with a wave of his hand. “I want a nice, smooth transition into the blowjob. _Don’t rush._ Go on.”

Rather timidly, the boys began kissing again. George slowly lowered himself onto his back, bringing Fred down on top of him. Fred lay between George’s legs and began to grind against him, while George’s hands went exploring Fred’s back.

Fred sucked in a breath as George’s hands came in contact with his sore cheeks.

“I’m sorry,” George said, looking worried.

“No, it’s okay,” Fred said. “I… I kinda like it.”

George smiled up at him. “Oh, yeah?” And he gave Fred’s left cheek a little smack.

“Ooh!” Fred exclaimed, moving his hips even more.

“D’you like that, Freddy?” George cooed.

“Believe I do, Georgie,” Fred answered lustily.

They continued to kiss, and proceeded to roll around on the bed, caressing and grabbing at each other.

“Good boys,” Snape said. “That’s it.”

He was getting used to admitting to himself that the twins were quite lovely, especially together, with their long, lanky, pale peach bodies entwined, their mouths hungry and devouring each other, their hands desperately groping. They seemed to have learned their lesson; there was nothing sloppy about what they were doing now. Even though it was increasing in intensity by the second and both boys seemed to be losing control, they were maintaining the ethereal elegance that Snape had seen as he’d spied on them.

Snape looked away from them just a little and squinted, and there it was again; that same pulsing, glowing purple energy, only this time it was completely surrounding the twins. It was getting stronger as they became more aroused. Snape suddenly wished he could be a fly on the wall of either one of their minds.

Fred began to slink down his brother’s body to the engorged, red member waiting for him below. He took hold of it, opened up wide and took half of George’s cock into his mouth.

_“Stop!”_ Snape cried. George jumped. Fred, who’d been caught on a downward stroke, choked and came up coughing and spluttering. George sat up and began patting his back.

“Bloody hell!” George said. “What now?”

“Shut up and lie down!” Snape said loudly, glaring at George. He then turned his glare on Fred.

“You,” he spat. “What exactly was that you were doing?”

When he was sure he could speak without coughing, he asked in an annoyed voice, “What… did I do… now?”

“You took him like you were about to eat a sandwich,” Snape explained, exasperated. “He’s not your last meal, he’s you brother. Your lover. The most important thing in the world to you, is he not?”

Fred nodded reluctantly. Of course George was the most important thing in the world to him. He just hated admitting Snape was right.

“Then treat him as such. Or I shall be forced to spank you again, and this time, I won’t be nearly so gentle.”

Fred pushed his anger aside. He lowered his mouth to George’s cock again and began lapping at the head, licking away the little droplet of pre-cum that had settle on the slit. George moaned as Fred’s tongue pressed against his tiny opening. Then Fred’s tongue began to circle the head, spiralling around, beginning at the tip and moving downward, until Fred had the entire head in his mouth. He sucked tenderly on it, drooling down the shaft and working the shaft with his hand.

“Much better,” Snape commented. “Very good.”

He smiled unconsciously as he watched George squirming on the bed, watched that narrow little waist pumping his bony hips upward as he began to fuck his brother’s mouth, watched a gap appear between his body and the mattress as his back arched, curving elegantly, watched his long, slender legs spreading wider and wider _(Damn, but these boys are flexible,_ Snape thought.), watched as his face conveyed his pleasure, eyes closed, those petal pink lips parted in a silent scream.

A scream Snape was certain only Fred could hear.

Fred was groaning now as he sucked eagerly, his eyes closed as well, his hand caressing George’s ginger-furred balls. He was curled up on his side, in-between George’s legs, his own legs pulled up to his stomach, and his groans began to sound like contented purring.

George turned his face up and back, so that he was almost facing the wall behind him, his long, pale, delicate neck exposed and extended, his slight Adam’s Apple bobbing with each little sound he made. He seemed to be nearing his climax.

Their psychic connection strengthened further, and Snape could now see their purple aura glowing faintly around them without having to squint or look away. Snape guessed that it pulsed when they thought to each other, because it pulsed brightly and quickly four times - as though it was punctuating syllables in a short sentence - a split second before Fred opened his eyes and looked up at his twin. Snape guessed that George had just announced he was about to come, because mere moments after Fred looked up, George came hard.

It wasn’t the most technically elegant orgasm Snape had ever witnessed, but at the same time, it was quite beautiful. Beautiful and raw and real. George’s body went slightly rigid and he quivered just a little. His screams went from silent to audible, his voice reverberating off the high ceiling. He raked his long fingers into Fred’s hair and petted Fred as his orgasm shook his body.

Fred was swallowing. Snape could see his throat moving with each swallow, and during a brief moment of silence between George’s screams, Snape heard Fred swallow particularly loudly.

It was oddly sweet; Fred curled up between his brother’s legs, drinking from him like that. Snape didn’t think much of sweetness. But this… this he liked.

George’s body suddenly flopped a little, like a fish out of water. His screams died away. His body relaxed.

“Freddy,” George panted. “I need you.”

Fred slid back up George’s body to meet George’s mouth with his own. He hadn’t swallowed everything. He was now sharing the remainder with its provider. George had apparently produced quite a bit, because some of it spilled over, a thick, milky stream sliding from his mouth, down the side of his face as he and Fred kissed.

The twins were becoming sloppy again, but Snape couldn’t bring himself to interrupt. This was good sloppy. This was sharing cum sloppy. This sloppy was the by-product of urgent need.

Snape didn’t have to tell them to fuck. Didn’t have time to, in fact. Before he knew it, George had his legs raised and spread wide, and Fred was ramming himself in.

George screamed again as Fred entered and began to thrust. But all in all, George took it like a pro, and Snape even saw him smile a little; they’d obviously done this many times before.

Suddenly Snape became aware of his fingertips making small, firm, circular movements against his own painful hardness.

_I’m sure the boys won’t mind,_ he thought as he freed himself from his trousers. _Or even notice, for that matter._

He was achingly hard by now. He gave his hand a good, wet lick and wrapped it around his thick, throbbing shaft. He watched the twins make love as he stroked himself, watched their psychic connection grow stronger, listened as their passionate cries filled his dungeon, involuntarily groaned a bit himself as Fred tossed his head back, tossed his longish ginger hair and screamed his brother’s name.

Snape stroked himself harder and faster as Fred picked up speed as well. Fred was moaning breathily, and George was groaning and grunting with each of Fred’s forceful thrusts. Snape thought it quite wonderful how they both seemed so helpless against their passion. The twins were out of control with lust.

Their psychic aura pulsed five times quickly, and seemed to pulse more brightly around Fred. What had he just said? Snape guessed, “I’m coming, Georgie,” or “Here I come, Georgie,” or something to that effect, because seconds later Fred was crying out even more loudly and his body was shuddering.

Fred collapsed on top of George, and George wrapped his long limbs around him. They panted in unison, and their aura pulsed six times, broken up into two groups of three. _Pulse, pulse, pulse_ on Fred’s side, _pulse, pulse, pulse_ on George’s. 

“You said ‘I love you’ to each other,” Snape said aloud.

The twins looked over at him, still breathing hard, their eyes a little dazed. They both looked down at the puddle Snape had made on the floor before his chair, then back up at him.

“How d’you know that?” Fred asked aggressively.

“Just a guess,” Snape said, putting himself away, spelling away the mess he’d made and standing up. “Get dressed. We’re finished here.”

“So,” George said as he and Fred stood and began to clothe themselves. “Was it good for you, Professor? Did we put on a good show for you?”

Snape stood, arms crossed, staring off to the side of the room, trying not to watch the twins dress themselves.

“It was satisfactory,” he replied, voice as emotionless as ever.

No more words were spoken as the twins finished dressing.

“We can go then, yeah?” Fred asked.

“Yes,” Snape answered coldly.

“And we don’t have to come back tomorrow night for another detention?” George asked.

“That was the deal, Mr. Weasley.”

Fred took George’s hand and led him to the door. Just as they reached it, Snape stopped them.

“Oh, by the way,” he said as he transfigured the bed back into a desk and looking over at them. They were standing in the doorway, staring back at him.

“You’ll both be receiving… extra credit this term. Goodnight.”

And at that, Snape spun around, stalked away, and, without looking back, disappeared into a room at the back of class.


End file.
